Alpha Girl (Pausada)
by Alexandra Cullen Hale
Summary: Bella Swan de diecisiete años de edad es muy impopular, Desde "el ataque" cuando era niña ha sido llamada perro mojado, pero la vida le da un giro cuando el Señor Masen llegue como su nuevo profesor. A pesar de su buen juicio, Bella busca amistad con el, que parece incapaz de estar alejado de ella. ¿Qué esta tirando de esta improbable pareja para que se unan?
1. Sinopsis

Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de Kate Bloomfield.

* * *

Sinopsis

Bella Swan de diecisiete anos de edad es muy impopular en la pequeña ciudad de Halfway. Desde el "Ataque" cuando era una niña, la gente y los animales le han tenido miedo. En intimidada en la escuela y llamada "Perro Mojado", debido a la forma que huele, a pesar de ser extremadamente higiénica. Sin embargo, la vida le da un giro cuando un nuevo profesor comienza a trabajar en Halfway High. El Señor Masen, el peculiar y carismático profesor de ingles tiene el doble de edad que Bella, pero ella siente una atracción inexplicable hacia el desde el primer día. A pesar de su buen juicio, Bella busca una amistad con el Señor Masen, que parece incapaz de mantenerse alejado de ella.

¿Qué esta tirando de esta improbable pareja para que se unan?


	2. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: como ustedes ya saben los personajes son de S . M y yo solo juego con ellos. la trama tampoco me pertenece ya que es una Adaptación de la Novela de Kate Bloomfield.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Mis padres me describían como una niña feliz: juguetona y llena de energía como la mayoría de los niños. Tenía amigos, me invitaban a fiestas y me iba bien en la escuela. En general, era una persona agradable para tener alrededor.

Eso fue sin embargo, hasta que algo terrible me sucedió, algo que cambio mi vida para siempre.

Todo empezó cuando tenía nueve años y durante una excursión con mis padres en el bosque fui atacada. Nadie sabia que era en el momento pero dejo profundos rasguños en mi muslo izquierdo y marcas de dientes sobre mis costillas.

Después del ataque se me consideraba una niña extraña. Apenas hablaba y estaba desinteresada en otras personas y sus vidas, me sentía desconectada del mundo como si no perteneciera a el. Quizá estuviera loca.

Pronto me di cuenta de que los animales se comportaban extraño a mí alrededor, como si estuvieran asustados.

Incluso nuestro perro Rocky dejo de acercarse a mí después del ataque. Era como si pudiera sentir que estaba dañada por dentro; marcada internamente.

Fue entonces cuando mi familia comenzó a desmoronarse.

En esos días mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propias vidas para prestar mucha atención a lo que hacia. O bien estaban trabajando o teniendo amantes. Tal vez el estrés de mi ataque fue demasiado para ellos y comenzaron a separarse.

Apenas hablaba con ellos. Una vez al mes, si tenia suerte.

Verán, después de mi ataque, me convertí en una niña enfermiza. Cada mes, sin falta, estaba postrada en la cama durante un par de días.

Debido a esto mi trabajo escolar sufrió.

Ah, se me olvidaba presentarme. Mi nombre es Bella Swan y tengo diecisiete años. Vivió en una pequeña ciudad llamada Halfway, que es popular entre los turistas por el gran excursionismo y los lugares cercanos para pescar; cosas que no me interesan. Ya no, de todos modos.

Halfway* fue denominado así porque esta exactamente a medio camino de los destinarlos; es ese pequeño bache en el mapa donde te detienes para llenar tu auto con gasolina, salir a caminar o hacer un picnic pero nunca para permanecer demasiado tiempo.

Mi madre trabaja en la industria farmacéutica, una carrera muy aburrida a la que no tengo ganas de unirme. Mi padre tiene un trabajo igual de tedioso como gerente de proyectos para una compañía de construcción local.

Con los años he llegado a ser mejor hablando con la gente e interactuando con otros estudiantes.

Todavía soy considerada extraña por mis compañeros de clase pera al menos hay unas cuantas chicas quienes permiten que me siente con ellas durante la hora del almuerzo. Me he vuelto muy buena en ocultar mi rareza.

Supongo que la verdadera historia comienza el primer día del nuevo año escolar.

_**Martes – Faltan 21 días**_

— Hola, Bella— dijo mi "amiga" Jessica, sentada junto a mi. —

Hola— respondí, sin levantar la vista de mi libro. Era una gran lectora. Los libros me permitían escapar del infierno que era mi vida.

— Ángela dijo que tenemos un nuevo profesor de Ingles— dijo Jessica, sacando su caja de lápices y poniéndolos sobre la mesa.

Gemí. Tener un nuevo profesor significaba que la clase seria escandalosa e intolerable. Era un pase de acceso. Los estudiantes actuarían hasta que el profesor hubiese ganado suficientes puntos de reputación para controlar a los alumnos. Era un poco como la cárcel de alguna manera. Cuando más tiempo tengas enseñando en la escuela, más respetado eres. Este nuevo profesor iba a tener un tiempo muy difícil controlando a un grupo de jóvenes de diecisiete años.

El nuevo profesor entro en la clase en ese momento y se giro hacia la pizarra. Al instante, un olor increíble llega mis fosas nasales. Era dulce como la canela pero almizclado. Quizás su perfume.

Nadie dejo de hablar mientras escribía su nombre en grandes letras blancas, todo el mundo siguió en lo que estaba, sentados en sus escritorio, riendo y hablando. Ni siquiera me moleste en levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

¡Buenos días a todos! — grito por encima del parloteo. Nadie le presto atención. Sentí pena por el pero de todos modos seguí leyendo mi libro—. ¿puede todo el mundo tomar sus asientos, por favor? — intento. Nadie se movió. En todo caso, el volumen de las conversaciones aumento.

_¡Crack!_

Todo el mundo salto cuando el nuevo profesor golpeo su regla contra el escritorio.

Todos lo miramos, con los ojos abiertos.

Ahora que tengo su atención. — Sonrío educadamente —. ¿¡podrían por favor tomar sus asientos!?

Todos los estudiantes hicieron lo que les dijo, lanzándole al profesor miradas oscuras.

¡Bienvenidos! Mi nombre es el señor Masen. No señor Stoner* o cualquier otro nombre que se les ocurra. ¿de acuerdo?

El señor Masen parecía estar a finales de sus veintes o tal vez a inicios de sus treintas, con una capa de gris en el cabello marrón, como si años de duro trabajo y estrés lo hubieran envejecido prematuramente.

Sus ojos eran de un verde bosque profundo, acompañados de las patas de gallo que se arrugaban mientras sonreía a la clase. Vestía un traje de tweed* que era un poco demasiado corto alrededor de los puños, como si hubiera sido adaptado para alguien que no era el. Parecía el tipo de cosas que encontrarías en una tienda de segunda mano.

Ahora, es mi primera vez en esta escuela, así que espero que podamos dejar las bromas pesadas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿por que no empezamos por pasar lista? Cuando diga su nombre, ¿por que no cada uno se pone de pie y me dice algo sobre si mismos, de acuerdo? — había autoridad en su voz, pero su expresión seguí siendo alegre

Todos se miraron unos a otros con nerviosismo.

El señor Masen sonrío y paso lista en su escritorio.

este bien… vamos a quien es el primero. ¿Blacklock, María?

Una chica se puso de pie y dijo en voz baja:

—Um, hola. Mi nombre es María y toco el clarinete.

—Muy bien, gracias María —dijo el Señor Masen, marcando su nombre —. El siguiente es Deveraux, Jessica.

Mi amiga Jessica se puso de pie y echo su largo cabello rubio sobre su hombro. Dio al Señor Masen una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras decía:

—Hola Señor Masen, mi nombre es Jessica y soy Leo, lo que significa que soy un poco exuberante.

Me sentí avergonzada por Jessica mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

El siguiente fue Mike Ford, luego Emily Galia.

—Bella Swan— dijo el Señor Masen, mi nombre deslizándose en su lengua como terciopelo.

Me puse de pie. Quería decir algo memorable pero nada me había venido a la mente.

—Me llamo Bella— dije, mirando al Señor Masen, quien parpadeo cortésmente en respuesta. Encontré extraño que hiciera contacto visual conmigo. Nadie lo hace usualmente—. Y yo…

Uno de los chicos "populares" de mi clase tosió de forma ruidosa las palabras _"perro mojado"_ claramente audible.

No era la primera vez que me habían llamado así.

Había estado a punto de decir que _me gusta leer_. En su lugar dije:

—Y no le gusto a nadie.

Todo el mundo en la sala de clase se echo a reír mientras me volvía a sentar, imperturbable.

El Señor Masen me miro con cejas levantadas.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que me gustaras bastante, Bella.

Varis personas rieron.

Una vez que la lista fue completada, el Señor Masen comenzó a repetir la literatura del semestre, un libro llamado _El Color Púrpura*_.

Cuando me alcanzo, el Señor Masen coloco el libro en mi escritorio y se quedo mirando por un momento la novela que había estado leyendo, _Memorias de una Cortesana*_

—Una opción interesante —dijo, señalando mi libro—. ¿Lo estas disfrutando?

—Si, es muy Sexy — conteste, sin levantar la vista.

— ¿Sabes que fue prohibido en los EE. UU por un largo tiempo?

—Ciento cincuenta y dos años —dije—. Entre mil ochocientos veintiuno y mil novecientos setenta y dos.

—Correcto. —El Señor Masen sonrío—. Has hecho tu investigación.

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Estaba obsesionada con mis libros.

Ignore al Señor Masen y el avanzo sin decir nada más.

— ¡OH, Dios Mio! — Dijo Jessica durante el almuerzo—. ¿Qué tan bueno esta el Señor Masen?

Laurent, otra "amiga, miro su horario.

—OH, no me toca con el hasta mañana.

—_Laurent _— dijo Jessica—. _Es maravilloso._

—Puag, Jessica, es viejo— dijo María.

Jessica rodó sus ojos.

—Solo se ve como de unos treinta años.

—Si, eso es doce años mayor que tú— dijo María.

Laurent levanto las cejas y me miro.

— ¿Es buen parecido, Bella?

Me encogí de hombros, sin comprometerme.

—Este bien. No encuentro a nadie atractivo, la verdad.

Esa tarde camina a casa desde la escuela, como de costumbre. El camino no estaba vacío cuando llegue, lo cual era inusual ya que mis padres no deberían de llegar a casa del trabajo por otras dos horas. Dos autos estaban aparcados en la calzada: el de mi Madre y el de un extraño.

—Hola, Mama— dije cuando entre por la puerta principal—. Estas en casa temprano.

Mi madre estaba en la cocina sirviendo un vaso de vino.

—OH, hola cariño.

— ¿No es un poco pronto para empezar a beber? — pregunte.

En ese momento escuche que tiraron del inodoro en el pasillo y un hombre extraño entro en la cocina un momento después...

—OH, Bella. Este es el Señor Jenson, de la oficina. Vamos a trabajar un poco desde casa esta noche.

_Mentirosa, _pensé. Seria hasta la hora y media antes de que mi padre llegara a casa.

—Hola— dije, mis ojos lazándose entre ellos. Estaba acostumbrada a hombre extraños que entraba a nuestra casa.

—Hola, ¿Bella, verdad? Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti— dijo el Señor Jenson. No me miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba. Como muchos otros, le resultaba difícil mirarme.

— ¿Lo hizo? — pregunte—. ¿Como que dijo?

—Me dijo la brillante chica que eres. — Miro mientras hablaba.

—Ella mintió— dije, mi expresión impasible.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? — pregunto mi madre, claramente tratando de calmar la situación.

—Normal— constate—. Tenemos un nuevo profesor de ingles. Jessica cree que es caliente.

Mi madre se mofo.

—Tal vez voy a tener que ir a las reuniones de estudiantes y maestros de este año entonces.

Me moví incomoda, con ganas de ir a mi habitación y dejar a mi madre con su colega.

—Bueno, creo que podría ir a mi habitación y leer un rato.

—Este bien, cariño— dijo ella, mirando al Señor Jenson.

Una vez que estuve encerrada en mi habitación me deje caer sobre la cama y saque un libro de debajo de mi almohada. Era mi escape. Necesitaba estar en otro lugar.

.

* * *

Una nueva Adaptación es espero que les haya gustado :D

**Alexandra Cullen Hale**


End file.
